Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) are devices that may perform various optical functions similar to an electronic integrated circuit. For example, optical waves may pass from a PIC into an optical waveguide, such as an optical fiber. PICs may be integrated with electronic integrated circuits into a single chip or into a multi-chip module.